


The Lord of Light bless you

by MissFieryHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: A Red Priestess appears, F/M, Sandor Clegane Lives, Sandor Clegane survives, Sandor The Hound Clegane resurrected, implied SanSan, ”Behind the scenes” in episode 5 to 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: A Red Priestess appears.Sandor Clegane is resurrected (simply because I need him not to be dead).





	The Lord of Light bless you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet from future chapter in my SanSan fic ‘The little Bird and her Hound’. 
> 
> I posted this on Tumblr and thought perhaps to post it here too, for those who are equally heartbroken over his death.
> 
> So here’s a little mending, hope you enjoy :)

 

A red priestess sat perched on some rubble besides him and smiled down at him like one would to a meadow or a sunset. Something impersonal but still brought a smile to their faces. 

 

Sandor groaned sitting up. His head felt cracked open and looking down, he found the reason to the wind catching over his blood clotted chest hair. His breastplate and shirt removed and his naked chest littered with new gruesome scars. 

 

Remembering how he came to be like so, Sandor snapped his head towards the red woman: “if I’m not dead, where’s my brother” he growled. It would have been all for nothing if that buggering monster was still alive, at large somewhere.

 

The priestess smiled with a glint in her eye, looking away from him in the mountains of rubbles and nodded her head at a charcoaled body. It’s body so large despite the horridly twisted in ways a human body couldn’t, that it could only be one person. 

 

The woman chuckled like she was recalling something amusing. “He gave me quite the startle when I came to find you” her melodic voice answered. “Barely alive as he was and then he burst out of the rubble, roaring with all his undead might”.

 

Removing some falling ashes from her red dress, she folded her hands in her lap and looked back at Sandor. “But the Lord of Light decided to burn out his life, so he was set aflame again. From what the Lord told me, you would have liked the sight of him screeching in pain before he died” she said with a satisfying smile. She paused and added as an afterthought: “for good this time”.

 

Sandor tried to stand up but quickly sat down in the pile of rubble again, groaning at the pain. This felt worse than his fight with Brienne of fucking Tarth. “Well, good. The world doesn’t need him, never did”. 

 

The red woman pursed her lips, meaning to say something, but thought better of it. Well, good. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to hear about how all is as ‘the Lord’ meant it to be. He bloody well knew that some buggering God was real enough after the vision in the flames, if not for the resurrected cunt Beric was sign enough.

 

Now he could count himself as one of those few who’ve been on the other side. Buggering darkness all of it, only himself cursing and screaming into the darkness to let him go back to protect his little bird. Curses and threats of death to any God out there willing to face him. Who would have known afterlife could be so infuriating. 

 

Sandor grumbled and surveyed his surroundings. The whole buggering city was smoke and ash. Seems like the dragon queen lost her marbles after all. He looked to the sky to spot if the silver queen and her fire breathing lizard were still flying above. If he never saw that beast again it would only be too soon. 

 

The priestess stood elegantly and kept her hands folded in front of her. “Now that the Lord of Light have brought you back, all you need to do now is wait for her to come”. The woman looked up at the sun and smiled. “She will be at the summit within a fortnight so be ready then. She will need your aid in the years to come”. 

 

Sandor frowned “what in the Seven Hells are you on about woman?!” The swearing and growling didn’t seem to scare her one bit, not like the sniveling Westerosian folks he was used to cowering from him. The red priestess simply smiled as to a small child having a fit. 

 

She turned and pointed at a house fairly intact close by. “There is a couple there, blessed by the Lord. They will need your protection from looters and robbers until the new king is chosen. In exchange, they will mend your wounds and feed you while you wait for her”. 

 

The woman began to walk away, leaving a stunted Sandor in the dusty rubbles. After a few steps, she looked over her shoulder towards the Red Keep. “Your little wolf is still here. Perhaps you will see her before the summit, perhaps not. But if you want to say your goodbyes, then perhaps seek her out before then. Good luck, Sandor Clegane. May the Lord of Light bless you on your long journey ahead.” 

 

With that, she walked away. Sandor contemplating laying back in the rubbles. He probably should get up and limp over to that house. Dying makes a man thirsty, but if he is going to se his little bird again, best keep himself from the wine sack and stick with water. 

 

He sighed heavily, almost enjoying how every breath hurt his entire body. It felt fucking good to be alive if his purpose was to serve his little Bird and keep her safe. A feeling of relief and happiness bubbled up in his throat, a breathless laughter left him, quickly followed by a groan in pain. Fuck it hurt to laugh too, but in his relief to see Sansa again, he huffed out a laughter again and again, gripping his ribs in pain as he sat there, crying and laughing in sheer joy. 

 

With all that he had done in his life, the bloody God deemed him worthy enough to wake him up to serve his Bird. His brother dead and gone and life as it was, had never been sweeter. Pain and all. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Red Priestess’s we have encountered in GoT loved speaking vaguely or in riddles. To Sandor’s great irritation ^^ but he’s a smart cookie... ehm... a smart puppy?? He figured it out quite easily.
> 
> Besides, now that Brienne and Arya left Sansa to her own devices, she will NEED a strong swords arm to protect her (be it as a Queen’s Guard or a hubby ^^ )


End file.
